Nightmare
by KaraiAtsuiJoo
Summary: A simple one-shot. Omi has a nightmare and pays Aya a visit. (Has its close moments; unintended, though encouraged, shounen-ai-ness)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own zee Weiß or zee characters.

(This was not meant to be _shounen-ai_, but it could be interpreted that way if you've got that/my kind of mind. :p)

...............

**Albtraum - Nightmare**

Tsukiyono Omi slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. The lights were all off and he had to use the moonlight seeping in through the slats of the window shade to see what was what. The room was silent, but for the constant tick of an alarm clock and the soft subtle breaths of Fujimiya Aya.

Omi smiled a little to himself and slipped into the room. He pressed up against the door as he closed it, easing up after he heard the faint click of the latch. It was late, and on any other night Omi would be sound asleep. But tonight had been different and he needed reassurance. He walked over to the bed quietly and looked down at Aya as he slept.

Omi hadn't thought of Aya as a very heavy sleeper, but he looked dead to the world at that moment. Dead to the world, and yet angelic in the soft haze of the moonlight. His features were relaxed in sleep and his long thin body stretched artfully beneath a thin light blue sheet. Omi's fists clenched and then relaxed again. He wondered how long it would take before Aya realized he was no longer alone. If he hadn't already...

Omi was hot and sticky, as if he'd just come inside from a humid day. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood. It was indeed cooler in Aya's room than it was in his own. Omi reached down and touched the sheeted mattress. It was cool. He pressed down on it. It was more soft than firm, but definitely firmer than Omi's.

Aya still hadn't roused. Omi bent down slowly and moved towards the bed. He sat down and waited for the creaking to subside before he took a breath. He wondered what Aya might have been dreaming about. He was sure it was something pleasant. Omi smiled at him, and internally inquired what he really wanted to ask out loud.

_What are you dreaming about, Aya_? _Is it your past_? _Your life as it used to be_? _Your sister, Aya_? _Her_..._smile_? Omi reached over and very gently touched a grouping of strands near Aya's temple. _About your future_? Omi leaned down and settled on the bed next to Aya, moving as stealthily as he was trained to. At that point, Omi knew it was too late. Too late to retreat, to turn back. He'd already gone that far, lying next to Aya. He felt there was nothing left to do but move forward.

He scooted closer to Aya and rested an arm around his side. This caused a tremor of movement on Aya's part, and Omi's heart raced. In some ways, he wanted Aya to wake up and see him there. In other ways, he just wanted the moment to be a dream. He'd never been so close to Aya, to be able to hear him breathe, to hear and feel the rhythmic beat of his pulse. Aya was alive; that's what Omi longed for. His being, his existence. Substantial, more than anything else.

Omi rested his head against Aya's chest and basked in his warmth. _What are you dreaming about Aya_? he asked. He closed his eyes and sank into the bed, his fatigue setting in now that he'd given his body the comfort it craved.

"Aya-_kun_..." Omi murmured and released a soft breath. "A...ya-_kun_..."

...............

Aya felt someone near him, right next to him. In bed with him. An anxious feeling welled in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, having an unknown person so close to him, and that gnawing feeling inside. He opened his eyes and brought himself to reality, noting quickly that the warmth near him was indeed a person and that it wasn't a dream in any sense.

He looked down and saw hair. A deep breath told him that it was Omi. Only Omi used that shampoo, the kind that lasted throughout the day and well into the night. Aya asked himself why. Why was Omi there, in bed with him? He was sure he was in the right state of mind when he went to sleep that night; there was no way it was his fault. Omi must have done it on his own. Aya scowled.

He lifted a frustrated hand to Omi's shoulder and shook him. Omi shifted, but didn't wake up. Instead, he snuggled closer to Aya, and that was when Aya realized that Omi's arm was around him. He made an irritated noise and pushed Omi away. Omi blinked a few times after an initial creak of each lid. He looked at Aya and chuckled nervously.

"Aya-_kun_," he said, frowning a little when he saw Aya's look of utter annoyance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aya growled. Omi averted his eyes, but made no other obvious movement. Aya waited for his response, but Omi said nothing. "Answer me."

"I had a nightmare, Aya-_kun_," Omi said. He turned over on his back and closed his eyes. "I had a nightmare, is all. I'm glad to see that you're alive."

"Omi..."

"Yes, Aya-_kun_?" Omi turned his face to Aya, then his whole body. "You left us in my nightmare."

"It was only a dream."

"No." Omi shook his head. "That wasn't a dream."

"Omi—"

"You left us and it saddened me. I just wanted to make sure you were alive." Aya's jaw tightened.

"It's apparent by now," he said and pointed at the door. "Now get out and go to bed."

"I'd rather not leave," Omi said, his voice gaining some strength.

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm going to stay by your side tonight..." Omi took Aya's hand and lowered it. "Just to make sure."

"Of what?"

"That you won't go," Omi put his arm around Aya again. "I love you too much for that, Aya."

"Omi, stop this..."

"I won't."

"If I have to force you out..."

"It only makes me smile when you're hostile like that Aya..." Omi said. "It will always be that way...to someone who loves you. As long as you talk, I know you're alright...so...say what you will. I'm not leaving your side tonight." Aya stared down at Omi, and Omi stared back. His eyes were clear and open. Usual. Aya broke down under the gaze.

"Omi...just...don't snore." Aya removed Omi's arm from around his waist and turned over. Omi turned around as well and scooted so that their backs touched. He could feel Aya pulse that way, his warmth from that position. That was all he needed to help him sleep, to assure him that Aya was alive. Omi was smiling as he drifted off, content. Aya sat up and turned to him slightly. "Omi..." he said again. Omi responded with a very light sigh. Aya gently patted him on the shoulder before lying down and resting his back against Omi's. "Goodnight."

...............

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
